


The Paws of Rassilon

by herdivineshadow



Category: A-Babies Vs. X-Babies, Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tenth Doctor Era, or a bear, what damage could a bit of time travel do to a mind-wiped super soldier assassin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men walk into a bar. One of them is mostly human, one of them is a Timelord and one of them isn't actually a man, but a bear and is more carried into the bar than walks into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paws of Rassilon

He doesn't know why he picks it up. He has the idea that he doesn't know a lot of things that he used to know or that he should know.

Still. The Asset... James Buchanan Barnes... Bucky...or whoever he is now, picks up the small, slightly grubby bear wearing a black mask and a blue and red uniform. There's something faintly familiar about the bear but before he can figure out what it could be, there's the sensation of someone watching him.

He's alone though. This he knows.

It's the very early hours of the morning. Even if he hadn't holed up in what must have been the site office for this abandoned quarry, it's the kind of time when even...someone, someone he cannot quite remember, would be asleep.

For a moment, Bucky wonders if the bear is looking at him. He squeezes it with both hands as he brings it closer to his face to examine.

No. There are no surveillance devices within the bear that he can detect. Even so, as he curls up in a corner of the office to sleep, he faces the bear away from him on the floor.

\--

Bucky's woken by the sudden noise of some otherworldly machine and for long moments he is strapped to an examining table repeating the same noises over and over as a sinister man in glasses peers at him and then a strange thin man in a blue suit and red shoes bursts into the office.

"There you are! I've been looking all over. Well. Not all over. You could really have been a bit more specific than..."

It seems that the thin man is only just noticing Bucky for the first time now.

"Oh hello, I'm the Doctor." 

And then waits. Bucky doesn't know what to say and when he thinks he might have remembered the right words the man turns slightly and...addresses the bear?

"Doesn't say much, your friend, does he? Nevermind. Come along then." And with that, he darts back out the door.

He comes back a few moments later.

"Well? Are we going? And bring your friend, Bucky."

This seems like an instruction that Bucky can follow. Rising, he starts towards the door before remembering the bear. The...Doctor? The Doctor had said to bring his friend. He and the bear are alone.

He picks up the bear and heads outside.

\--

Bucky exits the site office in time to see the Doctor step into a blue wooden box a short distance away.

He follows.

\--

Bucky enters the box and observes that the inside appears to be bigger than the outside. He remains just inside the entryway, holding the bear by a paw, and takes it all in. There are doors and railings and a chair and a hat-stand and panels with buttons and screens and a tall cylinder reaching toward the ceiling and no less than 15 ways to end a life in this room and the Doctor turns away from the switches and towards some levers and...

"Close the door."

This instruction, like the other, is thrown vaguely in his direction so Bucky turns back, closes the door and then returns to his former position. The Doctor twists a dial, the floor and walls vibrate with the thrum of some heavy machinery and then he pushes his hands into his pockets and turns to Bucky.

"Didn't catch your name back there." He says as he wanders over. "Nice arm, by the way. Very... handy. Yes. I had a hand once. In a jar."

The pause draws out between them.

"Riiight, this is usually the time when the other person introduces themselves." The Doctor says as he stops a couple of metres away, before looking down at the bear dangling from his metal hand. "I know you're Bucky, no, he's not you, yes, no, you can't be him, he's human. Mostly.

"Ohhh. He just happens to have the same name as you, does he?" The Doctor's attention has returned to Bucky now and he's uneasy and yet not uneasy at the same time. "That's not going to be confusing at all, do you mind if I call you...Bob? Knew a Bob once, no not you, your friend - he's the new one."

Bucky thinks the last part is directed at the bear.

\--

There's an incident in a place with a red sky and two moons.

Then he's introduced to a queen as "Bob with the arm" and the Doctor disappears into another room with her and a short while later he hurries out, catches Bucky by the hand and pulls him along behind him and back into the box.

The Doctor is flushed and his tie is more crooked than usual.

\--

They stop for a drink in a bar that the Doctor tells him orbits a giant diamond that makes the sound of a gong.

The Doctor tries to imitate a gong noise for him.

\--

There's another incident in a different place with two moons but a yellow sky.

There's a lot of running.

\--

The bear is sitting on the console and the Doctor is bent over so that his ear is about level with where the bear's mouth might be.

Bucky wonders if they are talking about him. He wonders what his superiors will do when they find out that he thinks a bear is talking about him. He wonders if his superiors will find him again.

\--

"Right-o," the Doctor says. "This should be your stop. At least, that's what Bucky claims."

That kind of of stare and raised eyebrow doesn't look like it is very effective at inciting the reaction that the Doctor wants from the bear.

Bucky still doesn't quite know why the Doctor thinks he can make a toy bear react to him.

They go outside and it looks like early afternoon. 

It looks like the part of Brighton Beach where he made out with Susie Tanner and never made it down to the Boardwalk with her.

He wonders who Susie Tanner is.

The Doctor fidgets awkwardly in front of him.

"Sooooo. I guess I'll see you around then."

\--

Some time later, Bucky wanders down to the Boardwalk alone and looks at the Cyclone. He thinks he remembers cold alpine air rushing against his face.


End file.
